


Alba

by Sake_San



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sake_San/pseuds/Sake_San
Summary: Un nuevo día siempre trae la promesa de algo mejor, incluso si decides posponer el inicio de este.





	Alba

**Author's Note:**

> ONE PIECE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA. SÓLO HAGO ESTO CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER.

Ese haz de luz blanca que marca el inicio de un nuevo día, que daba un aviso justo antes de que el sol hiciera su aparición en el horizonte, se colaba por la ventana cayendo justo sobre sus ojos cerrados, empeñado en sacarle del más profundo de los sueños, para comenzar las actividades que debía realizar.

Abrió su ojo, ¿cuándo se había quedado dormido? Respiró profundamente y disfrutó de la serenidad que ese momento del día solía brindar.

Nadie despierto, ningún ruido estridente, sólo el murmullo relajante de las olas que golpean el casco de ese barco al que llamaban hogar.

Trató de incorporarse correctamente en el sofá y sintió una ligera presión sobre su pecho, ahí descansando su cabeza sobre él se encontró a una profundamente dormida Robin, grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó que su brazo la rodeaba por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él en un abrazo protector, sin embargo, no intentó zafarse de la posición en la que se encontraban.

Lejos de querer alejarse, sólo se quedó mirándola. La paz que emanaba esa mujer era indescriptible, su respiración pausada y profunda, y esa tenue sonrisa en su rostro le hizo sentirse igual.

En paz, relajado y sereno como la mejor meditación que pudiera hacer.

De la lluvia torrencial de la noche anterior, únicamente quedaban como pruebas las gotas de agua que recorrían las ventanas del puesto de vigía.

Esa noche era su turno de vigilar, sabía que ella era más que capaz de cumplir con la tarea, pero, gracias a una nada sutil amenaza de la navegante con respecto a sus deudas, y también el hecho de que le dijera de la escasa cantidad de horas de sueño que tuvo la pelinegra durante la semana, accedió a regañadientes a relevarla, aunque todos sabían que dormir no era de sus actividades favoritas.

A mitad del turno, subió al puesto de vigía, esperando cambiar de lugar con ella y si tenía suerte, le diría que que no era necesario y él podría volver a dormir.

No encontró nada inusual, allí estaba leyendo ese pequeño libro otra vez, ¿cuánta información podía sacarle a ese libro para leerlo tan plácidamente? No lo sabía.

Ella lo vio ahí parado, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

— **Zoro, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?** —preguntó.

— **Cambio de turno, ve a dormir —** respondió tosco sentándose en el sofá cruzando los brazos.

— **No será necesario, estoy bien —** respondió con una sonrisa.

Estuvo a punto de tomarle la palabra, pero el cansancio en su rostro era evidente. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y desistió de la idea de irse.

— **Pero me vendría bien la compañía —** dijo ofreciéndole una taza de café y rellenando la suya nuevamente.

Zoro la aceptó, a falta de algo más de su predilección, dio un sorbo al amargo y humeante líquido, tal vez más fuerte de lo que pensó que sería y la sorpresa que tuvo al probarlo no se reflejó en su cara. Mejor observó cómo ella se deleitaba con el aroma del café mientras cerraba los ojos.

— **Tal vez ese sea el problema —** dijo él sacándola del trance momentáneo en el que estaba. Ella lo miró sin comprender a qué se refería.

— **Demasiada cafeína en tu sistema te impide dormir —** terminó de hablar.

Se formó una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro de ella antes responder — **N** **o, dejó de hacer eso hace tiempo. Ahora sólo es reconfortante, el olor, el sabor, el calor que transmite.**

Él no dijo nada, sólo vio una vez más su rostro y se fijó en las ojeras que enmarcaron sus ojos grandes y oscuras, resultado de noches en vela, auto-impuestas o no, no opacaban el brillo en su mirada, que se formaba cada vez que pasaba las páginas de ese libro.

— **Bueno, me parece que no hay razón para que ambos estemos despiertos ¿cierto? —**dijo ella.

Él pensó que había logrado que se fuera a descansar, no pudo estar más equivocado, ya que Robin le ofreció una manta para que pudiera dormir.

— **Quedatela, y ve a dormir —** dijo él, ella no mostró signos de querer irse y simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Ella no se iría y él no dejaría de insistir en que lo hiciera, así que todo quedó en un cómodo silencio.

Él cerró los ojos sin dormirse y ella continuó leyendo, de un momento a otro el cielo se llenó de nubes grises y comenzó a llover.

Él dejó de escuchar el sonido del papel al cambiar de página y vio a Robin por fin quedarse dormida.

— **Testaruda mujer —** dijo y la cubrió con la manta.

Si tuvo la intención de llevarla a su cama en algún momento, esta fue frustrada por la lluvia que empeoraba a cada instante. Comenzaron los truenos a resonar en la tormenta y ella comenzó a temblar.

Se acercó a ella, estaba tibia bajo la manta, pero no dejaba de temblar, cada trueno la turbaba más y más, hasta que el miedo en su rostro se hizo evidente, era extraño verla de esa forma temerosa y exhausta.

Trató de despertarla tocando su hombro, grave error, como reflejo instantáneo ella lo tomó del cuello dispuesta a romperlo.

Él no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, tomó sus manos y las separó lentamente de su cuello mientras hablaba.

— **Tranquila, todo está bien —** dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y la cubría con su abrigo.

— **Vamos mujer, eres más fuerte que esto, ya no pueden lastimarte —** continuó.

— **Y si lo intentan, deberán atenerse a las consecuencias —** susurró amenazante en su oído.

Parecía haber funcionado de maravilla, ya que su rostro se normalizó poco a poco junto con su respiración.

Ahora entendía su negativa a dormir si cada noche debía lidiar con esos recuerdos sola. Ellos no podían hacer mucho por el pasado, era algo con lo que todos luchaban a su manera, pero quizá ninguno como ella, era demasiado para una sola persona.

Su mejor arma era el presente, disfrutar lo que tenía ahora, porque no podía enterrar más de 20 años de su vida en el olvido, la hacían quién era y no podía negarlos, aceptarlos y continuar viviendo era lo mejor, sin embargo, en las noches su oscuridad se apoderaba de su mente impidiéndole descansar.

La miró, el miedo fue reemplazado por una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acurrucaba debajo de su abrigo, la paz que esta sentía terminó por apoderarse de él también y se durmió.

De eso hace ya unas horas, pensó nuevamente en llevarla a la habitación que compartía con Nami, pero al intentar levantarse, recibió como protesta silente que ella se acomodara mejor contra su pecho y continuara durmiendo.

Suspiró y se frotó el cuello, vio por la ventana como el sol salía por el horizonte. El nuevo día podía esperar un rato más, estrechó su abrazo con la arqueóloga y se durmió tranquilo.

Esa tranquilidad fue efímera, pues, el día comenzó como todos los demás, con la melodía de  _Pañuelo Blanco_ dando la bienvenida al amanecer y la inconfundible risa del huesudo músico de abordo entre las protestas de sus nakamas sobre las horas de sueño mínimas para funcionar adecuadamente.

Exceptuando al rubio cocinero, que pronto vendría con un café especialmente hecho para la pelinegra, con un escandaloso buenos días acompañando a este. Y que seguramente le dará un infarto al ver la escena de los dos durmientes en el puesto de vigía, algo digno de ver sin duda, pero los involucrados ajenos al caos diario, dormían profundamente.

En cuanto a sus sueños, las sonrisas en ambos eran pruebas suficientes de que, no se trataba de pesadilla alguna, sino que, muy por el contrario, por un instante fue mejor que la realidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es un trabajo viejo que decidí subir aquí. También lo encuetras en fanfiction.net bajo el mismo nombre. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
